mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
Derek is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16 and My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2. He is Skye's best friend and fellow outcast. My Super Psycho Sweet 16 In the beginning, Derek was seen hanging out with Skye after school had ended. He wasn't invited to the party Madison was going to throw for her birthday, so he made plans to simply crash it and tried to convince Skye to do the same, though she was initially refusing at first. When he did get her to agree the both of them prepared for the upcoming party and drove over to the previously closed rollerdome. Derek convinces Skye to go in when she begins to reconsider and the both of them quickly sneak inside. After being left alone, Derek goes to try to drink and act cool with the ladies and manages to track someone he shows interest in, a party girl and one of Madison's "friends" Lily. He asks to try her drink, not aware it was actually achololic and gags after taking a sip. She taunts him before telling him to meet her later, then takes her leave. Derek is then caught by Kevin and he takes him down to the basement before locking him in the equipment/locked up part in the room. Derek spends sometime yelling and screaming for help when Lily returns to find him there. She lets him out the room before she begins to flirt with him, considering how drunk she is. Derek was about to take advantage of this when Skye calls and tries to ask him to find her so that they can leave but he tries to tell her that he is busy with Lily and eventually the call drops. Eventually the party is interupted when everyone, in a panic, runs from the rollerdome and outside where the doors are shut. Derek tries to find Skye but he is forced outside and can't get back in. He is not seen again until the final moments of the movie, reuniting with Skye, who then says nothing to him and seperates from him before she drives off... My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Derek and Brigg attend the funeral for all of the students who had been killed the previous day in school. It comes to an end while the two of them begin to discuss the events they have recently experienced before noticing everyone else left and the lights shut off. After pointing out that the lights are probably timed they exit into the hallway and try to find an open escape when suddenly Derek is attacked and stabbed repeatedly. It's then revealed to have been a dream Skye was having... Derek is actually at school watching a fight between Brigg and another student. Derek tries to stop them and Brigg accidentally punches him in the nose, causing the fight to end. Brigg comforts Derek while they make small talk for a moment before spliting up. It's then Derek meets a girl named Courtney, who thinks it was pretty cool how he just did that and eventually wind up dating one-another. About to indulge in a makeout session or sex, they are interupted by Brigg who has recieved an email from Skye. Derek tries to get him to leave until he finds this out and they quickly overlook the email before deducing that Skye must want them to come get her, despite what the email says. So the trio head to the location from the email and come to a secret party being held at the Strippers Club owned by Alex's father. Upon finding Skye, Derek is very happy but it is very short lived when Courtney, out of spite and jealousy reveals the truth behind Skye's past, which causes problems between Skye and Alex. Derek gets angry and scolds Courtney for what she did, but she accuses him about caring more for Skye then herself and she storms out. Derek chooses to go after Courtney in the parking lot... Death Courtney and Derek argue outside, attracting the attention of Charlie Rotter. Courtney yells at Derek while insulting Skye and accusing him of loving her. Derek does manage to calm her down and they share a kiss, just when suddenly they spot Rotter and the two of them try to escape. Derek, in a fit of anger grabs a piece of wood with nails it in and smashes it against Charlie's back. However, this does not stop him and he simply grabs it and smashes the nails into Derek's neck, causing blood to spurt out as he lays dying... Character Info Derek was portrayed as a geeky best friend, being one, if not the only person Skye could really get close to at the beginning of the series, because he was the only one to accept the real her and never harassed her over her problems. It was unknown what type of geeky guy he may have been, as he hadn't shown smarts or a major interest in video games or technology. He tries to be cool but tends to fail, horribly. Like most teenage guys however, he did have one thing in mind, that being sex/porn. He was very annoyed by his status as a virgin and tried to make Skye promise him to have sex with him if neither of them met anyone after so long. While this seemed to just be because he was tired of such status, Derek also revealed that previously he did have some feelings for Skye, though they had dulled down into a close friendship if anything. Quotes Dude I Was Gonna Hook Up With Lily Trivia The last appearance of Derek was a brief flashback that Skye has near the beginning of the third movie, showing that she still misses him and thinks of him. Gallery D Derek.png|Derek's Death Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Deceased